


For Revenge

by DoggieHowserMD



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Art Theft, Bisexual Murder Girlfriends, Camera dismantling, F/F, Femslash, I apologize if it's a super short Drabble, I needed to post something here for the first time, Revenge, but hello, implications of Olaf being a pervert, it is the the frenchiest fry, payback for Olaf's awful doings basically, very fast Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggieHowserMD/pseuds/DoggieHowserMD
Summary: Georgina acquires an oddly familiar painting. Esme can't help but ask a few questions.





	For Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bea Bickerknife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bea+Bickerknife).



> I know this isn't even like, worth publishing because it's so short, but I need to get my name out there as an Eswell fic author, namely. First off, let me start by saying that this is dedicated to the talented and lovely Bea Bickerknife, who has been a source of inspiration for so long, and without her, the whole Eswell ship may not even be a thing.
> 
> The mention of Olaf having cameras hidden in the eyes around his house is, obviously, a headcanon of mine, as is the fact that he uses them, more or less, for perverse purposes. This fic is also based upon a photo reblog on Tumblr of...well, an eye painting that someone evidently found at a thrift store. Here's one similar, since I couldn't find a good quality photo of the actual one: https://goo.gl/images/EZYD38
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, and apologies for how short it is!

Georgina stands on her tiptoes as she mounts the large, ocularly-centered painting to the wall, positioning it with precision directly above the massively oversized bed. As she does, Esme seems to be watching with rapt interest, her eyes fixed upon the enormous framed artwork that seems to have appeared from thin air.

“Georgina, where did you acquire that gorgeous painting?”

The older woman adjusts the frame once more to her liking before stepping down.  
“Olaf’s house, dear,” she replies nonchalantly, straightening her blouse. 

“As with many of the other artworks in our collection.”

Esme simply stares at her for a second. “You do know-”

“About the camera hidden in the eye, and the rest of the eyes that pervert has around his house?” Georgina cuts in. 

“Believe me, I knew, and you bet your ass I dismantled it, and all of the others I could find.” She smirks. “He’ll never see that coming. He’ll never again see anyone else coming either.”

Esme simply grins.


End file.
